One More Night
by macstooge
Summary: Cloud and Vincent couldn't help their abusive relationship, fighting only to reconcile through sex until a stoic brunette moves in. VincentxCloud CloudxVincent slight mentionings of LeonxCloud I don't own anything, well maybe some stuff but certainly not the FF characters.


_"Fuck you! You're just a fucking slut!" A hysterical voice screamed, his voice breaking into breathy sobs. "You make me this way! I try so fucking hard to love you Cloud and you just shit all over my feelings!" Another voice retorted, his voice as equally hysterical as the first male's voice. "Your feelings?! You only have fucking feelings for that old man that you work for!" The first male screeched, the sound of glass smashing against a wall to emphasis his point. _

Leon cringed as he heard his next door neighbours start their daily arguments. It was the same argument over and over; the blonde, Cloud had found out that his boyfriend; Vincent had cheated again. It quickly escalated from verbal abuse, screaming and shouting at each other to glass shattering against the walls to the soft smack of skin against skin. Leon had often called the cops on the abusive pair but that didn't seem to deter them. They were right back into each other's arms every night, reconciling with more yelling and what could only be described as violent angry sex.

_It was a shame_, _Cloud was one gorgeous looking blonde, _Leon mused as he unpacked his dishwasher. Since he had moved into his apartment, his neighbours' love spats had gotten considerably worse. The owner had explained to the brunette how the black haired man who lived with Cloud was extremely jealous even though he continued to cheat on the blonde. Leon couldn't understand why Cloud even bothered to stay with his aggressive boyfriend. _I wouldn't treat you like that..._Leon thought to himself, glancing at the wall that separated the two apartments.

Cloud bit his lower lip, wincing as his lover screamed into his face. "Why the fuck do you care if I go and have sex with Cid?! When you're clearly making eyes at the brunette sasquatch next door!" Vincent screeched, bringing his open palm against the blonde's cheek. Cloud knew that the black haired man was jealous, he also knew that he was the mistress, that Vincent loved Cid more than him and yet he still stayed out of some morbid obligation, in the toxic and addictive relationship. "I'm not making eyes at anyone!" Cloud argued, kicking the coffee table over with a sickening crack, smashing the vase and glass resting on the wooden surface. "How dare you fucking be jealous when you're so fucking in love with Cid!" Cloud yelled, closing his fist tightly and punching a hole into the wall, not satisfied by the damage to the coffee table and glassware. Vincent faltered as the irate blonde made his way towards him. "You don't even have anything to say, so just go, Vincent, just fucking go!" The blonde screeched, advancing on the slightly cowering black haired man. "Go and get fucked by your lover, we can't do this anymore." Cloud spat, pushing the smaller man with both hands.

The younger man fell into the pile of splintered wood and shattered glass and began to seethe. "You're right, we keep going at each other, like we're at war. But Cloud, please baby. I l-love you." The black haired man choked, almost regretting his earlier show of possessiveness, sitting amongst the debris. But the ruby eyed man knew he wouldn't love the younger blonde more than his lover, they both knew it was a lie to keep the blonde man satisfied. Even though he knew that the other man was lying, smoothing over their violent outbursts with his gilded words, Cloud could feel himself get sucked into the manipulative ploy of his lover, wanting to fix their fight, though he knew he wasn't in the wrong. "I'm so fucking stupid, always crawling back to you." Cloud snarled, kicking the coffee table again, hearing the wood crack underneath his boot. "There you go again, bitch, making me love you." Vincent murmured, the feisty blonde's physical shows of anger arousing him until he got to his feet, spurred on by the blonde's heated words. Cloud felt his strength and resolve waver at the negative and yet affectionate nickname the ebony haired man had pinned for the blonde. "Vincent." Cloud muttered, his anger ebbing away and being replaced by the all too familiar guilt laced arousal as the younger man stalked towards him. The black haired man smirked as he grabbed the blonde's sweater and threw him onto the broken coffee table, the wood finally snapping in two with a shuddering and final crack under the weight of the blonde.

Cloud groaned as he let the younger man throw him into the broken furniture, quickly followed by Vincent straddling his waist. "Cloud." The black haired boy moaned as he ground his ass down onto the blonde's hardening length. Sliding the younger boy down his legs, Cloud quickly shoved his jeans down along with his boxers, letting his member spring free from its trappings. Vincent moaned at the sight of his boyfriend's length and ripped his own pants completely off before impaling himself on the dry erection. Cloud winced at the dry heat of his lover but thrust up into the younger man, knowing he'd either loosen up or he'd bleed and that'd make the thrusting easier. Vincent screamed as the blonde unknowingly hit his prostate. Despite the hasty and rough start, Cloud relished the almost silky feel to his lover's entrance, as if someone had wrapped a silk handkerchief around his cock, sliding up and down, clenching ever so tightly around his length.

Biting back a moan, the blonde pushed the other man backwards into the fragments of splintered wood and shattered glass, until he knelt above the younger man, his cock still sheathed painfully in his ass. "Vincent, I fucking hate you." Cloud spat, fighting to keep the tears that threatened to spill from his stormy blue orbs from falling onto the ebony haired man underneath him. "I know, baby." Vincent murmured, stiffening as the first tear fell onto his cheek from the crying blonde, a look of pity crossed with remorse flittered over his face. Reaching up to brush away the second tear that swelled on the blonde's cheek, the black haired man flinched as the older man snarled and thrust into his still tight entrance. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! CLOUD!" The younger man cried as the blonde relentlessly pounded his steady erection into the tightened ring of muscles. "Shut up." Cloud growled, closing his eyes and trying to imagine it was the brunette next door underneath him. "I love you." Vincent moaned, rolling his hips upwards to smack against the slightly sweaty skin of the blonde who seemed to lose himself in his uncontrolled movements.

_"Cloud, baby. I love you." Leon whispered, his hand outstretched to run a thumb lovingly against the blonde's cheek. Cloud could feel a grin spread on his usually blank face as he leaned into the affectionate hand. "I love you too, Leon." The blonde murmured, turning his head to place a soft kiss to the calloused palm of the brunette. "Oh. Oh my god, Cloud." Leon moaned, arching his back off the bed as the blonde thrust into him, hitting his prostate with every roll of his hips. "Uh, Leon. I love you!" Cloud groaned, sweat dripping off his brow onto the writhing brunette underneath him. _

Immersed in his thoughts, Cloud had no idea what happened when Vincent struck him with his open hand again. "The fuck, Vincent?!" The blonde snarled, looking down at the now once again jealous and irate younger man. "Don't you ever fucking moan his name again. Just because we're fucked up doesn't mean I'll let you treat me like a prostitute." Vincent spat, his ruby red eyes flaring with passion and conviction. Cloud shook his head as his version of an apology and began his rough manhandling of the other man once again, frowning when he realised his knees were placed into shards of glass that bit into his skin, reminding him of how toxic his relationship was. The older man craved some sort of normality, some semblance of a loving partner, anything that would chase away his nightmares of being a monster but instead he was with Vincent who only insisted on bringing the demons in Cloud out even more so, laughing sadistically as he pushed, prodded and teased the blonde's fragile mental state. Once again, Cloud was brought out of his thoughts by the black haired man's cries of pleasure, the younger man delighting in the rough sex, managing to orgasm from the abusive intercourse and cuts and bruises from their physical scrap.

Looking down at the black haired beauty underneath him, Cloud shook his head as he was splattered by the younger man's orgasm, repulsed by his easy to please lover. Once, the blonde would have died for the man writhing in his arms but now he wanted to escape more than anything. Despite his disgust, Cloud could feel his orgasm explode from his length into the tight and bloodied entrance of his lover.

Vincent moaned as his silent blonde lover pulled out and collapsed onto his pale body. "I'm moving out." The out of breath older man murmured, his lips moving slowly against the other's skin. Vincent felt himself stiffen again at the seemingly harmless words. "Cloud, we're okay now." He stated, gesturing to the signs of their recent sexual release. Cloud just lay against the softened pale skin of his lover, trying to regain his breath and mulled over his jumbled thoughts. "No...We're not." He whispered as he pulled away from the reluctant younger man.

Leon had just picked up his cell phone, ready to call the police again when he heard the most peculiar thing. "Uh, Leon! I love you!" Cloud had moaned, loud enough that the brunette neighbour dropped his phone in shock. Leon couldn't believe it when he heard his blonde neighbour moan his name, pressing his ear against the wall hurriedly to hear the other man abuse the blonde for calling his name. The brunette sat there, pressed against the wall, unaware that time was slipping from him and that the animal like noises had dulled and died down from next door. With a start, he was pulled from his incoherent thoughts by a knock on his door. Curious, Leon got up and opened the door to see a sheepish blonde standing in the hall. Leon smiled a little sadly as he welcomed the younger man into his apartment. "You know, I'll never treat you like that." He whispered as the blonde crushed himself to the taller man's body and sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.


End file.
